User talk:UMDP
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Chapter 2 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SunbrownFi (talk) 15:57, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Romanji Hello there! I see you added the romanji, but I was wondering, is Google Translate reliable for this? Cause I also looked it up on google XD. Thanks! :Depends. Translating hirigana, katakana, kanji to Romanji is reliable but vise versa will require some knowledge. ::He is right. Like annon said translating the trio to Romanji is perfectly correct because the Translator will just translate it how to read in Romanji but translating them backwards will result complicated because of certain factors like: *Grammar *Translating language to Katakana or Romanji or Kanji will require you knowledge about Japanese how, when, ect will use it. UMDP (talk) 11:01, August 28, 2014 (UTC) ::I just saw the IP and are you the same anonymous person who helped us, then asked me a few questions too? ^_^ welcome back to the wiki then XD. Hmm could you give me a while to consider on whether to use google for kanji to romanji? I'll consult my other admin/wiki friends too. Thanks! :::Sure. 17:01, August 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Hi there, random IP user. I am no means an admin unlike Sunny, but I believe I can have a say in this. Well, you're right in there, Google Translate can be used in Hiragana and Katakana, but still, we don't want to gamble with GT. To be honest, I'd rather be attacked on a reason that we don't have the romaji translations, than having them and only to find out later on that they're wrong. We want to provide as accurate information as much as we can, and GT is out of the question. Besides, we have to consult the raws first, because Romaji and Kanji should come in pair, or it'll look like speculation or made up titles. Prologue is an easy title to turn into Romaji; I could just type Purogu and voila, it's done, but I didn't, since little I might know, the title is written in Kanji, and it would be a big shame if we did that. We appreciate the help big time since we're short handed and our Bureaucrat is away, but I do hope that my point comes across. Thank you. Choko (talk to me~!) 16:46, August 27, 2014 (UTC) :::I understand. 17:01, August 27, 2014 (UTC) ::What bothers me is how did you get those titles? 17:08, August 27, 2014 (UTC) :::How we got the titles are from the cover page of every chapter (click on any chapter summary, and see the chapter picture) and/or what I linked earlier below, when the scanslators used to scan the entire content page too for the volume. ::::What I meant was how did you get the kanji even though it is only a picture? I mean you have to type the Japanese language for it because you cannot copy a picture. 17:23, August 27, 2014 (UTC) :::::Oh! My bad. I used google translate, since it allows you to write the character, like this. Personally because I'm Chinese, it's maybe easier for me to write (not so perfectly) the characters on my touchpad. :::::I see. Forgive for my ignorance I notice that you opened a window in Google Translator, how did you open the window? 17:35, August 27, 2014 (UTC) :::::That's alright. To open the window to write, click on the second option - handwrite :::::What the? lol! 10:33, August 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::Hey, stop spamming here... UMDP (talk) 10:44, August 28, 2014 (UTC) :::::My bad. Can I ask? What's the meaning of UMDP? Just curious. 10:48, August 28, 2014 (UTC) :::::That's a secret. UMDP (talk) 11:06, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Also, please do not remove the full stop/period before the "1" in the title. If you see here, the full stop is part of the title officially. So it should be ".1" Hey UMDP, sorry for the spamming on your talk page ( _ _). If you would like, I can move the entire convo discussion on romanji onto my talk page, and clear it from yours. XD :No, it's alright but if you want you may have it. UMDP (talk) 11:17, August 28, 2014 (UTC) :: In that case, I'll leave it here then since it's alright with you. Unbreakable Machine Doll Wiki Hi UMDP, I see you're tidying up the Unbreakable Machine Doll wiki, which is fine by me. In case you're wondering why Battradio has been causing a mess to his wiki and on an edit spree, you should read this thread on his wiki. I see. UMDP (talk) 10:00, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Battradio strikes again! This time though, he copied from Wikipedia. UMDP (talk) 08:47, October 11, 2014 (UTC) We have to stop his copy and paste spree. The catalyst thread. UMDP (talk) 08:55, October 11, 2014 (UTC) To be honest, I'm very surprised you replied him on his thread. Since I brought this matter up to staff and him, I'll need to monitor if he attributes this wiki OR remove entirely our work. I have to protect other people's hard work. I know how much time and hard work you guys put into this Wikia. I don't think he'll admit the plagiarisms he did. We have to solve this problem as early as possible otherwise this problem will continue on. UMDP (talk) 10:21, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Re: Text editor Ah thank you! Images Hi UMDP, Please know that I deleted your images in the comments because they violate copyright. Our images, for the sake of copyright, require a FUR (Fair Use Rationale) and License, to show that we use them in good faith and to give credit to the relevant people. Also for the Mangafox images, they specifically said at the bottom that if their work is being viewed anywhere else other than their own website, it's stealing their bandwidth, and thus very unfair to them. I hope you understand. It's okay, I understand. UMDP (talk) 14:25, October 30, 2014 (UTC)